1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lunch box apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved illuminated lunch box wherein the same is arranged to provide for selective illumination during use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, campers and the like find themselves within various situations requiring availability in use of an associated lunch box structure. The prior art, while availing itself of various associations with a lunch box, has heretofore failed to provide for an illuminated lunch box formed of a waterproof type construction arranged for provision of artificial available light as required.
Prior art lunch box structure utilizing a radio system is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,939,912 to Leonovich, Jr., as well as the U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,191 Adams.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved illuminated lunch box as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.